


The Zoomer and the Mage

by TheForeverLexaLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForeverLexaLover/pseuds/TheForeverLexaLover
Summary: The gang is 16 years old now, and Max finds herself between paranormal activities and her new discovered feelings toward someone unexpected.





	The Zoomer and the Mage

**Author's Note:**

> So much hetero romances in stranger things, I need some more strangers lovers. That's it, that's my excuse.

Max felt her heart sink as Eleven passed her by, ignoring her completely. It was weird, Max had only heard about her but her rejection had hurt a little more. Strike one.

The snowball is... bittersweet. Lucas is amazing, kissing him is nice, but Max feels like its missing something. She glances upon El and Mike, they kiss and Max feels a kind of pain she never felt before. “I can’t like like mike!” She thought alarmed. Strike two.

Max doesn’t even care about Billy’s yelling while driving home, that day no one could ruin her good mood. She finally got to see Eleven’s powers on action and it was as cool as she imagined, also and most importantly, it was the first time El acknowledged her existence and general presence, it was nice, a simple nod made her day a hundred times better. Strike three.

3 years later

“Still playing that game uh?”  
Max took her eyes away from the screen to find a set of brown ones looking at her intently. 

“Fuck off, I came too early” said Max defending herself, although the boy in front of her would automatically knew she was lying, he was her best friend, they only had knew each other for three years, but it felt like a lifetime. 

As they walked out of the Palace Arcade together, Max heard a bunch of idiots making fun of them as always, the girl clenched her fists, which was the first sign of trouble.  
“It’s not worth it” said Will quickly trying to calm her. While the boy knew it would be awesome watch Max beat the crap out of this guys, he also knew her short temperament had already got her into so much trouble and she would hate to become like her step brother. 

They kept walking in silence to the Saloon, the new favorite spot for the gang, well, for every teenager in town. They were supposed to meet the other at 5, but Max asked Will to meet her a little bit earlier at the arcade.

“I’m sorry” whispered Max after being quiet for a while. 

“What for?” the boy didn’t see anything to apologize for. 

“For my angry manners?” said Max no so sure “Anyway, I’m sorry, you are always putting up with my shit”

“That’s what friends are for” countered Will with a shrug. 

“Yeah… about that, do you remember the first rule of the group?”

“Friends don’t lie” recited Will, no one could forget that, it was almost like a mantra upon them. 

“I lied, well, sort of lied” confessed Max looking away. The redhead felt her heart beat faster and her palms were so sweaty she almost dropped her board. But Will didn’t pressure her to keep talking, he stayed quiet and calm as always. A Will type of calm, which many feared, for Max was one of his better traits, they were opposite and yet it was their differences that brought them together (that and share trauma of course). “Remember last week’s party?” asked the girl, Will nodded. “Dustin asked if I liked someone on that table and I said no, but I lied”

“Oh, Dustin was just trying to scout if you still liked Lucas or he could make a move” pointed out Will making air quotes on the last word. The redhead rolled her eyes. “I thought you were just being polite to Lucas’ feelings”

“No, no, that ended ages ago, even before it started I think” corrected Max immediately. 

“Wait, what?” Will stopped on his tracks, the were only one block away from the Saloon. “So, you like Mike?”

“What?! Ew! No!” 

“Dustin?!”

“No! and don’t dare to say you”

“Well then just say it!” 

“I like Jane ok!”

“Oh” was the only thing that came out of Will’s mouth, definitely not what he was expecting.

“Say something”

“I was thinking...”

“That I’m crazy?”

“No! I was thinking a plan to split Jane and Mike, maybe with the power of my mind”

Max stared at Will for a second like he was being serious, but the boy was just joking to ease the tension. They both laughed and Max felt more comfortable.

“So? Are you gonna tell her?” asked Will just a few feet from the saloon’s door.

“Tell her what?” Max looked puzzled for a moment.

“That you like her duh” clarified Will like it was the most obvious next thing to do.

“Not in this lifetime dude”

And before Will could object she was already entering through the door, the boy quickly followed but with a frown on his face.  
The saloon was full of teenagers and hormones, everyone seemed high on sugar and having a good time, except for the three boys at a booth in the back, it was their usual booth, but less crowded that day.

“Sup guys!” greeted Max enthusiastically, the boys returned the salute with barely audible “hi’s” “So I clearly misread the vibe in here, someone’s dead or what?”

“No, but you may want to sit for this” answered Lucas with a serious tone.

Will and Max took their usual seats, but the table still felt empty without Jane. Max started to feel anxious with all the buildup and Jane not being there. They always took the same seats; Jane, Mike and Will on one side, and Max, Lucas and Dustin in the other. So it was especially weird for Max not having Jane’s beautiful face in front of her.

“Well, technically something is dead... love” said Dustin dramatically with his hand on his chest “Now who’s gonna make me believe in true love? And...”

“Jane and I broke up” Mike cut Dustin mid speech rolling his eyes.

“Are you ok?” asked Will concerned, apparently he was the only one not trying to contain his laughter from Dustin’s joke. Mike had his eyes fixed on a napkin, Will reached for his shoulder to show his support while giving his other friends a death stare.

“Sorry Mike, it really sucks” finally said Dustin.

“Yeah, sucks” agreed Max and Lucas.

After the hangout, all the kids went home in their respective cars, all of them offer to give Max a ride, but she refused, she needed fresh air or so she lied. She actually liked to hangout with older people at night, more of them skaters, some of them stoners, all of them dangerous people according to Will, that’s why Max kept her visits to the Junkster a secret from her friends. None of them would approve this kind of company. And she cared a lot about what her friends thought of her, especially Jane.

But nothing bad happened at the Junkster that night, because Max didn’t even put a foot there, just before she got there, the sound of a car made her jump a little, she would recognize that sound anywhere, the blue mustang pulled out right beside her on the sidewalk, she stopped her skateboard just on time before colliding with the car, like a magnet.

“Are you insane?!” roared Max kicking the car out of frustration.

“Get in” said Billy trying to seem calm, with his new uniform and haircut he almost looked sane, but Max knew the guy was nuts, no way she was getting into that car. “I said get it!”

“You know what Billy?” said Max backing from the car “Fuck you.”

She started walking away, no way could this idiot ruin her night. She heard the car door opening and closing with excessive force.

“The fuck do you think you are going?” Billy was angry now and walking faster toward his step sister – “Do you want me to teach you what have I learned in the army?” 

“Let me go” said Max trying to escape from Billy’s grasp.

“Hey! Do you think I like being a babysitter?”

“You are hurting me, let me go.”

And just like magic, Billy was three feet away from her with a stupid look on his face.

“She doesn’t want to come with you” said a figure coming out of the shadows, Billy started floating a little, freaking out a lot. “You will leave her alone, understood?” Billy nod rapidly in agreement, he was terrified “Now, go.”

And just like that, the blue mustang was gone.

“Sooo, do you wanna come to the Junkster?”

“Junkster?”


End file.
